dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hades(FutureVerse)
Hades is the Greek god and ruler of the Underworld, the dead, and riches. He is one of the Big Three, the eldest son of Kronos and Rhea and the former husband and uncle of late Persephone. History Birth and Rescue Hades was the eldest male and the fourth child of Kronos, the Titan King of Mount Othrys, and his sister-wife Rhea, born after his sisters Hestia, Demeter, and Hera. Since he was their firstborn son, Rhea had hoped that Hades would not get swallowed, since she believed that Kronos would enjoy raising a son and heir to his throne. However, since Hades was a god (a member of a more beautiful and powerful race of immortals than the Titans), Kronos, fearing that Hades would one day overpower him, quickly proceeded to swallow him whole as well. Hades, thus, spent his childhood undigested in his father's stomach along with his sisters, and younger brother Poseidon, who was swallowed shortly thereafter. As a result, Kronos became known as "King Cannibal." Rhea pleaded with Kronos to spare their children but with no success, since even Kronos' great love for Rhea was not enough to overpower his selfish and evil nature. However, Rhea soon gave birth to her final child, Zeus, whom she secretly raised on Crete, far away from Mount Othrys. After growing up, Zeus successfully infiltrated Kronos' Palace on Mount Othrys as the Titan King's royal cup bearer. Hades was finally released during the final drinking competition that Kronos had with his Titanic brothers and nephews. Zeus poured powerful knockout potions for the other titans and an extremely powerful emetic (made from nectar mixed with mustard) into Kronos' goblet, which caused the Titan King to disgorge all of the contents inside his stomach, in reverse order of swallowing: first the boulder (which Kronos had swallowed instead of Zeus), then Poseidon, followed by Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. All five of them had been growing undigested in Kronos' stomach, being gods. Zeus quickly introduced himself to his elder siblings, and all of them promptly escaped Mount Othrys, before their Titanic uncles and cousins came to their senses. In Zeus' Cave, at the base of Mount Ida, Hades happily reunited with his beloved mother Rhea, who tearfully embraced him. Shortly thereafter, Hades and the other gods accepted Zeus as their leader, and reached a unanimous consensus on declaring war against their tyrannical father. However, since the Titans were well-armed and the gods still had no weapons, Hades agreed to help Zeus release their Elder Cyclopes and Hekatonkheire uncles from Tartarus first to help them against the Titans. For some reason, Hades seemed quite happy at the prospect of venturing into the darkest and most horrifying realm of the universe. Appearance Unlike his siblings, he doesn't resemble a human. Instead,Hades has the appearance of a tall skeleton dressed in attire worn by high priests, gives off a creepy aura. Despite having no eyes, his eye sockets can glow to give the appearance of eyes. His mortal disguise is that of a deathly pale skinned man with white, slicked back hair. He has a large, thick mustache and cold blue eyes.He is seen wearing a pure black double-breasted blazer with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket. Underneath, he wears a dark purple dress shirt, vest and a white tie, printed with the his symbol of powers emblem on his shoes. He has a total of ten rings; each one placed on one of his fingers. Each and every last one of his rings have a gemstone on it. Personality Hades despises beings of other mythologies, especially Devils and Fallen Angels, believing that they are unnecessary beings, calling them bats (referring to the Devil's wings) and crows (referring to the Fallen Angel's wings). It is important to note that despite his hatred of the other mythologies, he is not an Evil God. His goal is to rid the world of these beings as he calls them an annoyance. Hades is also disgusted that Zeus is cooperating with the Three Factions. He seems to refer to reincarnated beings as "fakes", seen when he calls Dulio a "fake angel" However, ever since he received the memory of his future self, he became more humble and more pragmatical. An instance is where he told Zeus and Athena that he supports the idea of forming alliance with other Pantheon. He has also become more loving to his relative; advising Hepheastus to divorce his wife and promising Hestia to help their dystopic family. One of the most prominent trait of his is his love for Persephone. Even though she despises him and betrayed him and her fellow Greek Gods, he could not bring himself to kill her, letting his subordinate to do it. He spent months grieving her death. Powers and Abilities As one of the Big Three, Hades has the ultimate powers a god can possess. They are rivaled only by those of his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Add in the fact that he's listed among the Top Ten Strongest Being, it is possible that he may be stronger than his siblings. Equipment Helm of Darkness II: A gift from an unknown deity in the future. An improved version of his first Helm of Darkness. 'Proángelos(Harbinger):'A bident he comissioned when he received memories of his future self. He named it after his beloved late wife Trivia His human disguise is based on Jacques Schnee of Rwby